1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical transceiver for reciprocally converting an electric signal and an optical signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an optical transceiver for reciprocally converting an electric signal and an optical signal (e.g., an optical transceiver) in which a transmitting side circuit board mounting a transmitting side photoelectric converter including a light-emitting element and a receiving side circuit board mounting a receiving side photoelectric converter including a light-receiving element are arranged such that the surfaces mounting the respective photoelectric converters face each other (e.g., JP-A 2005-84098 and the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,651).
A common lens block is used on a transmitting side and on a receiving side for optically connecting the light-emitting element of the transmitting side photoelectric converter to a transmitting side optical fiber and the light-receiving element of the receiving side photoelectric converter to a receiving side optical fiber.